


Thought

by MarySueAtYourService



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Lies, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Sad Oma Kokichi, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: In times when he's not bothering the others, doing his own research or teasing the robot, Ouma just lays in bed, closes his eyes and thinks.---------------------------Ouma ponders on the meaning of a good person.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Thought

Is he a good person?

Yeah, he doesn't even have to try to answer that. It's obvious that he's not.

If so, is he a bad person? 

No, he thinks, no he's not. The audience hates the mask the actor puts on. Especially if it fits well.

What _is_ a good person anyway? What makes them...good? Is it how they act? How they talk? How they get along with everyone else so well? Is it what good deeds they commit? _What is a good deed too?_

...Are the others good people?

No, his mind supplies, they're not. Saihara would be a close match, but he's ultimately gotten some others executed, even if it was for their survival. 

But that doesn't necessarily mean they're bad people. They're just...normal.

What would it be like if he was a good person?

Ouma audiably snorts at the thought, not daring to continue it further. After all, he has a role to play.

* * *

The next day, things are oddly...better. They aren't treating him as a nuisance. He is one but, he supposes he can get used to this.

Momota, Momota invites him to train with him, Harukawa and Saihara. He jumps in surprise and they all laugh at his reaction.

Harukawa still glares at him and such, but she forms more of a big sister air. 

Saihara just smiles at him timidly.

Later during the day, Yumeno invites him to do magic tricks with her. They have a lot of fun, he begrudgingly admits. 

He finally works up the courage to ask Kiibo about his actual robotic functions, and is slightly amazed that the robot excitedly agrees. He learns about everything with new found fascination.

Shirogane offers to teach him sewing. They mess around in her lab and ruin so many outfits all the while laughing.

Time passes by slowly, lunch comes around and they all chat freely. He feels...free, so he speaks as such. The others don't seem surprised, though.

He goes to training with Momota, Saihara and Harukawa. They didn't even train in the end, but he doesn't mind. Ouma has a smile on his face all the time, a genuine one.

As he slowly walks back to his room, he thinks about everything that happens today. How everyone had been so kind. His mind doesn't question anything. He just goes along with it.

His head hits the bed with an obvious grin on his face.

* * *

Then, he wakes up. His chest is heavy, and his brain clouded by unclearable fog. He knows, he knows that it was a dream. But he went along with it, ignoring the tell-tale signs of it being false. They'd never care. They just wanted their villain. He hates how he got his hopes up. How he expected they were real.

He gets out of bed and goes to wash his face, mildly amused to find his eyes bloodshot, tear stains on his cheeks. Cold water hits warm skin, and he numbly searches for his makeup toolkit. 

Ouma looks at the mirror after finishing his touch-ups, and grins a so obviously fake smile to him, full of imperfections, but dazzlingly real to the others. 

Yeah, nothing changed. It was just another day of pretending. Another day of silently hurting.

* * *

Later, as he stares at the metal surface above his head, he wonders what he would have done different if he knew that would be one of his last days.


End file.
